


Goddess - Raoul/Christine One-Shot

by YourObedientPhantom



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, First Time, safe sex, sexy times after the masquerade ball, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourObedientPhantom/pseuds/YourObedientPhantom
Summary: After the masquerade ball, Raoul brings Christine to his hotel room near the Opera. The two young, nervous lovers discuss their fears of what they're about to do, but support each other and have a good time together. :)





	Goddess - Raoul/Christine One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> After the Masquerade Ball, based loosely on both Leroux and ALW.

    Raoul and Christine were both cheerful and drunken as they stumbled into Raoul’s hotel room. Raoul made sure that he locked the door thoroughly and eyed the room. He was always paranoid in that room and with the events that had just happened, he had even more of a reason to be paranoid. Christine was so happy she hardly noticed. Raoul sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes while Christine did the same, leaning against the wall. Her blonde hair was messy and falling on her face. Raoul looked at her as if she were a goddess.

    Christine giggled at him and threw her arms around his neck, falling on top of him. She planted a large kiss of his lips. When Raoul only partially reacted, she pouted.

    “Why so upset?” she asked kindly.

    “Nothing, my darling,” Raoul replied. “Just a little distracted.”

    “About what?”

    Raoul shook his head. “Do not worry about it.”

    “Is it about the Ghost? Are you upset with him?”

    “I don’t see why he has to interrupt us every time we’re together.”

    “You’re just being silly,” Christine laughed. “We’re alone now, aren’t we?”

    Raoul blushed slightly as Christine placed her hand on his chest. He smiled and relaxed. “We are alone.” He took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

    Christine smiled and tried to get out of her dress. But her arms couldn’t reach.

    Raoul chuckled at her struggle. “Let me help you.”

    Raoul unlaced the back of Christine’s dress, letting it fall to the ground, leaving Christine in her chemise and pantaloons. He planted a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

    “Oh, Raoul!” Christine gasped. She turned to him and kissed him. Then she went to the window and closed the curtains.

    With one fluid movement, Raoul swept the partially dressed Christine off her feet and gently placed her on the bed. Christine squealed and laughed. He smiled gently at her to which she smiled back.

    “Why do you look at me that way?” asked Christine.

    “You’re beautiful,” Raoul said simply, still gazing at her.

    “But why do  _ you  _ look at me that way? No one else looks at me that way.”

    “I love you,” Raoul smiled and kissed her, climbing between her legs. “I love you more than anything.”

    Christine gasped as Raoul’s body touched the insides of her thighs. Her stomach felt twisted into several knots. Raoul could hear her nervousness in the change in her breath.

    “Nervous darling?” Raoul asked softly.

    “A little,” she replied. “It’s just I’ve never done anything like this before.”

    “Well, if you don’t want to—“

    “No! I want to!” Christine exclaimed. “I really want to.”

    “What are you nervous about?” Raoul asked gently. “Are you afraid of conceiving?”

    “Yes, a little,” Christine nodded. She sat up slightly.

    “Don’t be. I’ll be very careful. We’ve planned this, remember? We’ll take extra precautions.” Raoul pulled out a small packet from his pocket and a small container of gel. “See?”

    Christine sighs and nods. “I know. I know.”

    Raoul wrapped his arms around Christine and kissed her hand sweetly. “Can I tell you a secret?”

    “What?”

    “I’m nervous too,” Raoul whispered.

    Christine giggled. “About what?”

    “Same as you. I don’t want to accidentally have a child before we’re married,” he explained. “And I hope to be as good as you think I am.”

    “How should I know what to expect?” Christine asked.

    “I don’t know what to expect either!” Raoul chuckled. “This is my first time too, you know.” He guided her hand to his chest where she could feel his heart beat quickly.

    Christine leaned her head on Raoul’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. “I know. I want to do this.”

    “So do I,” Raoul kissed her forehead.

    Christine took a few deep breaths. “Okay. I think I’m ready.”

    “Are you?” Raoul smiled.

    Christine nodded. “Yes, I’m ready.”

    Raoul grinned and looked at her. “Are you?”

    “Yes,” Christine said genuinely.

    Raoul started to tickle her sides. “Are you sure?”

    Christine laughed and tried to get away. “Yes! Yes! Raoul, stop it!” She fell over on her side on the bed, pushing Raoul away.

    Raoul laughed and kissed her, stopping. “I’m ready too.”

    Christine held out her hand. “Can I have the gel please?”

    Raoul handed her the little tube. Christine took it and got up to go to the bathroom to insert the spermicides. Raoul couldn’t stop grinning. He was just too excited. He started to undress himself when Christine came out of the bathroom, undressed. She was very shy as she slowly walked out, her golden hair falling on her bare body perfectly. The dim lighting made it seem like she was glowing. Raoul leaned back on the bed, gazing at her. Christine blushed at his gaze.

    “Wow,” Raoul gasped. “Just wow.”

    “What?” Christine asked shyly.

    “You’re so beautiful. You’re a goddess,” he said breathily as she approached him.

    Christine shyly smiled. “Thank you.”

    Raoul took his shirt off and tossed it aside. He grabbed Christine by her waist and kissed her neck. She made a soft squeal in surprise. He lied her back down onto the bed. She looked up at Raoul with a soft gaze.

    Overcome with lust, Raoul unbuckled his belt, struggling to get his trousers down. He bit his lip, feeling slightly embarrassed to be indecent in front of Christine. Then again, Christine was already lying there in front of him open and vulnerable. Already there was a tent in his underwear. Christine looked at him and nodded, grinning softly. Raoul smiled awkwardly back at her and pulled off his underwear. Christine blushed at seeing his length for the first time. She giggled some as it looked nothing like she pictured. If anything it looked much grosser than she imagined. Raoul quickly covered it with the condom that he brought so that he wouldn’t forget.

    Between the two of them, there was a strong tension. Christine lifted herself slightly and leaned forward towards Raoul. Raoul placed his knee on the bed and leaned towards Christine. The tension grew stronger and stronger until their lips finally touched. Christine reached up, grabbing Raoul’s face and pulling him down. Raoul kissed her deeply, moaning softly. Christine instinctively wrapped her legs around Raoul’s waist as he shifted comfortably between her legs.

    Christine’s poor heart was racing. She was still nervous. But she ignored it, trying to focus on the pleasure she felt. She gasped when Raoul touched her thighs. He began kissing her chest and her breasts, touching them gently. She moaned softly in response, squirming beneath him. She arched her back. Raoul was turned on by her responses. He felt a sense of power as one hand touched Christine’s stomach just above her crotch. He slid his hand down and gently touched her, just enough to make her moan and squirm beneath him.

    “Raoul,” she gasped. “ _Please_.”

    Raoul blushed and finally pulled his hands away. He grasped her hips firmly pressing his tip against Christine’s slit. He’d never felt so confident than in that moment that he slid into her carefully with a moan.

    Christine gripped the bedsheets and whined. Her eyes were clenched shut and she bit her lip. It hurt a lot. Raoul noticed she was in pain and paused long enough for her to get used to it. She quickly took one of Raoul’s hands and rubbed his thumb on her clit just above his length. To that, she moaned and relaxed partially. Raoul took that as a signal to keep moving. He slowly and gently began moving his hips, letting her adjust to him. She was so tight and wet that Raoul was already in bliss. Christine began to feel pleasure over pain as Raoul hit her cervix as he began to speed up. She gasped at the first time he hit it, but moaned at the pleasure that sparked through her veins. Raoul moaned, watching her beneath him. Seeing her so blissful made him feel light and happy.

    “May I go harder?” Raoul asked gently, unsure if he should.

    Christine nodded and smiled at him. “Yes. Yes, please.”

    Raoul blushed and began thrusting his hips faster and harder. He could not go back now, as he was beginning to lose control. “Oh, Christine!”

    Christine gasped and looked up at Raoul with desperation. “ _Raoul!_ ” Her hips jerked as she felt a pressure building inside her.

    Raoul let himself lose control, letting himself pound his hips into Christine’s as his climax built up. He gasped, trying to get to the edge. “Christine,” he moaned. “I’m gonna come!”

    Christine moaned in response, desperately trying to reach her own climax. Raoul came with a moan of relief. He panted but still continued to thrust into Christine to get her to come. Sweat on his face caused strands of hair to stick to his forehead as he moved.

    Christine moaned loudly and her body clenched as she came. Her walls clenched around Raoul and her body contracted as she began to relax. Raoul pulled out and threw away his condom. He rested beside Christine, both of them panting and sweating. Christine shut her eyes as she caught her breath. Raoul gazed at her and smiled. He twirled a strand of her curly hair in his fingers.

    Christine opened her eyes and looked at Raoul. “What are you doing?”

    “Nothing,” Raoul said, totally blissed out. “Just looking at a beautiful goddess.”

    Christine chuckled. “Me, a goddess.”

    “It’s true,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her head.

    Christine smiled and sighed. “Was it good for you?”

    Raoul nodded. “Wonderful, dear. Absolutely wonderful.”

    “Good. It was wonderful for me too. It was so much better than I had expected,” she said softly.

    Raoul kissed her softly but passionately. “I love you.”

    “I love you too, Raoul,” she said smiling.

    Raoul leaned back on his pillow and pulled the sheets up over the two of them. Christine curled up on Raoul and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

    “Goodnight, Raoul,” Christine whispered, kissing his cheek.

    “Goodnight, Christine,” Raoul replied, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
